Skylanders: Yin and Yang
Skylanders Yin and Yang is the upcoming entry in the Skylanders series. The console versions and tablet versions are called Rise of Malefor and the Wii and 3DS versions are called Prophecy of the Purple Dragon. They will be released for the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii-U, 3DS, iOS, Android and Kindle Fire. Story After the the events of Skylanders SuperChargers, Kaos builds an underground fortress next to the Skylander Academy. Then the dark portal master reawakens the Undead Dragon King Malefor. Characters Skylanders: Magic: #Spyro #Voodood #Wrecking Ball #Double Trouble #Pop Fizz #Star Strike #Dune Bug #Deja Vu #Cobra Cadabra #Leo Mane #Hocus Pocus #Wand Waver #Gumbrawl #Ninjini #Hoot Loop #Trap Shadow #Blastermind #Enigma #Splat Tech: #Trigger #Boomer #Drobot #Drill Sergeant #Sprocket #Countdown #Wind-Up #Chopper #Tread Head #Chain-Jaw #Wyvern #Speed Booster #Cannon Brawl #Bouncer #Magna Charge #Spy Rise #Gearshift #Jawbreaker #High Volt Fire: #Eruptor #Ignitor #Flameslinger #Sunburn #Hot Dog #Fryno #Smolderdash #Torch #Trail Blazer #Sunfeather #Pyranha #Pyro Purry #Burning Love #Dragonfire #Hot Head #Blast Zone #Fire Kraken #Wildfire #Ka-Boom #Spitfire Water: #Gill Grunt #Zap #Slam Bam #Wham Shell #Chill #Rip Tide #Punk Shock #Flip Wreck #Echo #Bobcat Sled #Sub Zero #Wet Willy #Shark Bait #Spin-Guin #Thumpback #Wash Buckler #Freeze Blade #Snap Shot #Lob Star #Dive Clops Life: #Stealth Elf #Stump Smash #Zook #Camo #Shroomboom #Bumble Blast #Zoo Lou #Food Fight #High Five #Stumpscare #Vine Whipper #Root Digger #Chomp Stomper M5 #Jumping Nettle #Tree Rex #Stink Bomb #Grilla Drilla #Bushwhack #Tuff Luck #Thrillipede Undead: #Chop Chop #Ghost Roaster #Hex #Cynder #Fright Rider #Roller Brawl #Grim Creeper #Funny Bone #Bat Spin #Eye-Lectric #Skull Duckery #Pumpkreep #Skull Child #Eye Brawl #Rattle Shake #Night Shift #Krypt King #Short Cut #Fiesta Earth #Terrafin #Prism Break #Bash #Dino Rang #Flashwing #Slobber Tooth #Scorp #Fist Bump #Rocky Roll #Blasteroid #Rocky Rhino #Henge Hog #Hammah Throwah #Crusher #Rubble Rouser #Doom Stone #Wallop #Head Rush #Smash Hit Air: #Whirlwind #Sonic Boom #Lightning Rod #Warnado #Jet-Vac #Pop Thorn #Scratch #Blades #Fling Kong #Minty Python #Inflato #Glider Lizard #Pegasus #Cloud Biter #Swarm #Free Ranger #Boom Jet #Gusto #Thunderbolt #Stormblade Light: #Spotlight #Zapper Tron #Sun Shiner #Solar Spinner #Wild Light #Knight Light #Astroblast Dark: #Blackout #Tarclops #Shade Drow #Dark-Trice #Spider Bat #Knight Mare #Nightfall Trappable Villains: Magic: #Sheep Imp #Bomb Shell #Pain Yatta #Rage Mage #Cruncher #Magic Spell Punk #Troll Illusionist #Jacques Tech: #Dr. Krankcase #Bruiser Cruiser #Shrednaught #Brawlrus #Trolling Thunder #Mab Lobs #Tech Spell Punk #Missile Mauler #Gremlin Warrior #Chompy Rustbud Fire: #Chef Pepper Jack #Scrap Shooter #Grinnade #Smoke Scream #Fire Spell Punk #Boom Boss #En Feugo Chompy #Steam Troller #Chompy Boomblossom Water: #The Gulper #Slobber Trap #Chill Bill #Brawl and Chain #Cross Crow #Threatpack #Water Spell Punk #Chompy Frostflower #Jellyfisher #Pitch Shark Life: #Chompy Mage #Sheep Creep #Broccoli Guy #Cuckoo Clocker #Shield Shredder #Chompy #Life Spell Punk #Plant Warrior #Screw Baller #Cherry Bomber Undead: #Wolfgang #Maskermind #Hood Sickle #Bone Chompy #Undead Spell Punk #Rotting Robbie #Axe Lynx #Bone 'N' Arrow #Shadow Knight #Pumpkiller #Witch Pitcher Earth: #Golden Queen #Tussel Sprout #Chomp Chest #Grave Clobber #Earth Spell Punk #Cadet Crusher #Foul Fred #Loose Cannon #Chompy Powerhouse Air: #Dreamcatcher #Buzzer Beak #Krankenstein #Bad Juju #Air Spell Punk #Wooly Bully #Catbat #Raven Lobber #Dragonet #Inflatrator Light: #Luminous #Eye Five #Blaster Tron #Lob Goblin #Light Spell Punk #Brawl Laser #Chomper Tron #Bloodshot Dark: #Nightshade #Eye Scream #Fisticuffs #Tae Kwon Crow #Dark Spell Punk #Blast Drone #Speargoyle #Ka-Ra-Troll Mini Skylanders: Magic: #Spry #Mini Jini Tech: #Trigger Snappy #Drobit Fire: #Weeruptor #Small Fry Water: #Gill Runt #Thumpling Life: #Whisper Elf #Barkley Undead: #Hijinx #Eye Small Earth: #Terrabite #Bop Air: #Breeze #Pet Vac Light: #Colt Fire #Spotling Dark: #Tar Kid #Blacolt Supporting Characters: #Master Eon #Flynn #Cali #Hugo #Tessa #Whiskers #Buzz #Mags #Auric #Captain Dreadbeard #Sharpfin #Wheelock #Ermit #Calliope Category:Games Category:Skylanders Category:Activision